


something borrowed, something blue (something old, something new)

by commandmetobewell



Series: A Tale of Two Criminals: The Miller-Ocean Chronicles. [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, But its very light, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Marriage, Smut, all my life something or other, but there is some angst in here, i need to stop with long ass titles, sequel to the original story, this is to make up for all the pain and angst that has happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: Planning a multi-million dollar heist? Easy.Planning a wedding? Not so much.





	something borrowed, something blue (something old, something new)

**Author's Note:**

> ALL FLUFF AND GAY SHIT Y'ALL BEEN WAITING FOREVER.

* * *

"I look absolutely ridiculous," Debbie says as she enters the garage, pulling at the seam of her jumpsuit. "This is so uncomfortable."

Lou looks up from where she's tuning her custom-built a Boss 302 engine. Her hands are greased and motor oil streaks her cheeks as she glances up to see Debbie waltzing in, completely out of place in her own dark pair of coveralls. Lou looks her up and down and wolf-whistles, pleased.

"You're every teenaged girl's wet dream, honey."

"Don't objectify me, Louanne."

Debbie rolls her eyes as Lou throws her head back and laughs before winks in her direction. "Come over here and change my filters, Ocean."

Debbie swallows thickly but blushes anyways as she saunters over. She takes a seat in front of the massive engine and pipes on the worktable, eyeing it suspiciously. "I'm not working on any of that, am I? You do know that my car knowledge is pretty much bare to none." Lou chuckles, wiping her hands.

"No, this is my pet project with Constance. Nine and V are helping me with the interior and the stereo."

"And my job?" Debbie asks, still grimacing at the sight of the grease on Lou's hands. "You know I don't like getting dirty, Lou."

Lou arches her brow. "Is that true, now?"

Debbie twitches, swallowing hard. " _Don't_."

"But it's so much fun to tease you, honey." Lou chuckles as she stands, reaching for her cane as she limps over to where _Roxanne Black_ \-- _RB_ for short--is suspended by mental chains above the ground. "But no, you're not getting that dirty. We're gonna work on the frame today. Grab the welding gear."

"The what now?"

"The dungeon mask and the leather apron and gloves over by the tool desk," Lou instructs, glancing over her shoulder. Debbie quickly follows her orders and retrieves the items, albeit with some hesitance. "Lou, I'm not sure if I'm qualified to be working with something like this. Won't it explode?"

"I thought you want some spark in your life?" Lou asks, smirking as she leans against one of the posts. "This is an excellent introduction."

Debbie frowns as she notices Lou's gaze flit over to the gun-looking device next to her. "Wait, this isn't that blow-torch thing, is it?"

"Close enough," Lou says with another dazzling smirk. "We're going to be welding pieces of the external metal sheets to the body."

"Again, Lou, I don't think this is a smart idea."

"Did I ever tell you one of my secret fantasies is you building shit from scrap?" Lou nonchalantly drops, eyeing Debbie curiously. "I could just picture it, your hair peaking out from under your mask, your body, snug and tightly form fitted to the overalls. The grease streaks on your clothes, the sweat, the smell of burning metal." Lou hums pleasingly as she loses herself in the fantasy as she closes her eyes. "And holding a welding torch? Cherry on top."

Debbie's blushing by the time Lou finally looks over at her with a Cheshire grin. "But I guess I'll just resort myself to my fantasies."

"Always so needy," Debbie mutters as she stalks forward, her hands finding the collar of Lou's jumpsuit. "Aren't you, darling?"

Lou's breath catches and Debbie swallows thickly when she notices the faint red blush spreading over Lou's cheeks. They'd not been intimate in awhile, what with Debbie getting roped into planning their wedding with Daphne and Amita, and Lou pouring over her new metal baby with her grown, human children. Not to mention Lou was still doing physiotherapy (and kicking ass at it, Debbie might add), just so she can be in the best shape for their wedding.

Debbie bites at her lip, knowing exactly the pull it has on Lou as she moves one of her hands from Lou's shoulder to run down the older woman's front. Lou's head tilts back slightly as Debbie leans forward, letting her teeth sink into her pulse point roughly. The breathy growl which emits from Lou's throat and Debbie feels her confidence return. She reaches around and squeezes at Lou's ass, her hips gyrating upwards ever so slightly to apply pressure…

"Up," Debbie hums against Lou's lips. "Come on, baby."

Lou sighs and places her palms on the desk behind her and hoists herself up so Debbie can stand between her legs. Debbie smiles as she runs her hands up and down Lou's thighs, being extra sensitive with her left leg. Lou's hands find her cheeks and cup them, drawing Debbie in for a hot, heated kiss. One of Debbie's hands leaves Lou's thighs as she reaches up to fumble with the zipper of Lou's jumpsuit, tugging it down slowly and teasingly. 

"Naughty girl," Debbie croons as she notices that Lou only has a sports bra and underwear on. "Were you expecting to be fucked, baby?"

"Debbie," Lou growls, but doesn't disobey. Debbie grins at the flushed look in her fiancée's expression.

Smirking, Debbie then turns and peels the offending fabric of the jumpsuit from Lou's defined shoulders, her mouth immediately chasing the lines of her collar, her lips especially careful around the almost-healed gunshot wound. Lou's shoulders and chest were always somewhat of a vice for the brunette. Debbie's hands run down the front of Lou's chest, pausing a moment to fondle her girlfriend's breasts over her bra, before she moves her fingers further south and traces the faint outline of Lou's lean abdomen. She holds back her own gasp as Lou tenses, hardening those muscles. 

But then her eyes find the long, jagged scar of the stab wound, and Debbie shivers.

"It's okay," Lou hums as she leans forwards to press a kiss to Debbie's temple. "I'm okay."

Debbie angles her head, meeting Lou in a fiery kiss as she skips the additional foreplay and takes to shoving her hand down Lou's briefs. The older woman huffs out in a mix of surprise and pleasure as Debbie's fingers slide through the awaiting wetness there. 

The sudden desire to feel Lou overwhelms Debbie as she plunges two fingers deep within Lou's core. The breathy, barely-there growls which are leaving Lou's lips are an aphrodisiac, and Debbie just increases her pace. Shoving Lou further back on the desk with her hips alone, Debbie quickens her pace yet again. Her mouth teases at Lou's long neck, nipping and biting--asserting her claim, if she were so blunt. Lou doesn't seem to mind, not by the firm hand in Debbie's long hair yanking her closer to her neck. Lou's growls have simmered into whimpers, and it drives Debbie up the wall with desire.

And then, with one long, powerful thrust, Lou's legs quiver and she comes undone around Debbie's fingers.

Debbie's teeth are still latched around the column of Lou's throat, but she lashes her tongue over the harsh bite soothingly.

"Whoa," Lou mutters when she's finally relaxed into Debbie's embrace. "Where did that come from?"

Debbie just smirks and removes herself from Lou's neck to nuzzle her fiancée's nose. "I don't know, but I liked it."

"I fucking  _loved_  it."

"You're not hurt are you?" Debbie asks then, removing her fingers as she glances over at the taller woman. "Your stomach--"

"I've never felt more alive, honey." Lou chuckles the words, kissing Debbie's forehead. "Though now I'm a bit sticky… and cold."

"A warm shower might fix that," Debbie suggests, smirking. Lou arches her brow, a smug grin flitting at her lips.

"Is that so?" She asks sweetly before she reaches out to tug at Debbie's own zipper. "If that's the case, what are you waiting for, Jailbird?"

* * *  

It's 3:24am when Lou's phone buzzes from the nightstand.

Debbie thwacks her in the side, gently at first, but when the buzzing continues, Lou is swatted in the head by an irate brunette.

"Answer your damned phone," Debbie mumbles, tucking herself further into the Lou's chest. "Or turn it off. Let me sleep."

"Sorry, honey." Lou mumbles as she rubs at her eyes, reaching over Debbie's body to grab at her phone. She blinks a few times to ignore the glare coming off the light of the screen before her vision clears enough for her to see just who is texting her at this ungodly hour.

"It's V," Lou says, her body immediately waking upon seeing the slew of missed calls and texts on her phone.

Debbie blinks an eye open, concerned. "Is everything alright?" Despite the rasp of her voice, Lou can tell even Debbie is rousing from sleep.

"I don't know," Lou says as she swipes at her lock screen and pulls up the conversation. "Let me see."

 **Veronica [3:20am]:**  pops something happened. please pick up ur phone.

 **Veronica [3:20am]:**  i know this is an ungodly hour but something happened with john tonight and im scared.

 **Veronica [3:21am]:**  i didn't know who else to call and i'm freaking out.

 **Veronica [3:21am]:**  leslie and constance went out to a friend's house and they're spending the night. neither are answering their phones.

 **Veronica [3:22am]:**  im sorry i called, im just so scared and i don't know what to do. please pops, im so scared.

"That son of a bitch," Lou snarls as she notices what Veronica's texted. "I'm going to kill him."

That wakes Debbie immediately and she peers over the Lou to read the messages. "Who's John?"

"Veronica's boyfriend," Lou mutters as clicks on Veronica's phone number and waits until the ringing stops.

After a few hiccuped breaths (which break Lou's heart), a muffled voice croaks out, " _Pops_."

"Ssh," Lou hums soothingly as she throws off the covers and fumbles in the dark for her boxers. "It's okay, V. I'm on my way. Talk to me, baby girl."

_"I'm so sorry--"_

"Honey, it's alright, I'll be there in five minutes. Is he still there? Are you okay?"

_"No he's… he left… he said…"_

The sound of choked breaths and sobs filter through the line and Lou feels rage boiling in her blood. "We'll deal with him later, first you tell me about you. Are you safe, Veronica?" More sobbing echoes through the line as Lou struggles to throw herself together. Debbie is already on her feet, her own fists clenching and unclenching at the thought of someone hurting their pseudo-children. Eventually, Veronica manages to pull it together to form a reply.

_"I'm safe… but I don't… he was drunk, Pops…"_

"Stay on the phone with me, sweetheart. Debbie and I are coming over."

Lou grabs at her cane, completely uncaring that she's dressed in only her long-boxers and and a ripped short-sleeved band shirt. Debbie isn't faring much better with her tank top and pyjama bottoms. Both of them make their way down the stairs, with Lou staying on the line with Veronica, mumbling sweet nothings every time the girl breaks into another fit of sobs. Debbie drives quickly, and luckily there isn't traffic at the speeds she's going. 

The two of them make their way up the stairs to the shared apartment and knock twice. It takes some time before the door unlocks and Veronica's tearstained eyes peer back at her. There's a red mark on her cheek and Lou hates how she can make out the imprints of four knuckles. Veronica winces at the rage in Lou's eyes and immediately the older woman softens. It's only then she notices she still has the phone to her ear, so she quickly ends the call.

"Let's go inside," Lou says quietly. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, V. We're here."

At that Veronica bursts into another cry as she leaps forward and throws herself into Lou's arms. Lou's hands find her back as she firmly holds the other woman in embrace. Her eyes find Debbie's own ire-filled ones over Veronica's trembling shoulders and they both communicate an unspoken message. Lou carefully maneuvers the other woman back into the room, letting all three of them collapse onto the couch. Veronica stays curled up at Lou's side, her hands clutching the front of Lou's shirt as she continues sobbing hysterically. Debbie rubs at Veronica's back soothingly, humming under her breath.

"Let it out sweetheart," Debbie whispers, "it's okay, you're safe now."

After awhile, Veronica has finally exhausted herself from crying and ends up slumped against Lou's front as Debbie's fingers comb through her hair and Lou's hands rub soothing circles up and down her back. Eventually, she manages to extricate herself from Lou's embrace and hang her head, her shoulders slumped and her body pulled in tight as she looks to her lap in shame and confusion. Sucking in a breath, Veronica looks up again sadly.

"He said he wanted to talk," Veronica says, sniffling. "He was swearin' a lot, and he doesn't usually do that. He told me that he was tired of me waiting to… to put out…," Veronica's breath hitches on the words and both Lou and Debbie tense at the words. "He told me that I was a deadbeat girlfriend, that I was wasting his time, that there were plenty of beautiful girls out there that he could be with but instead he was with me… and then… and then…"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to," Debbie assures her, voice hard with anger. "You don't have to put yourself in that position, V."

"He told me that I owed him," Veronica whispers, wincing. "He told me that he looked out for me, and so I owed him."

"Did he…?" Lou asks, afraid of the answer. Veronica chuckles sadly at that, shaking her head.

"After I said no, he slapped me. He tried to reach for me again but I kicked him in the nuts," Veronica says, looking up to Lou with a half-hearted smile. "Just like you told me, Pops. I got him pretty good too, he was crying like the sad little bitch that he is. That asshole… he messed with the wrong girl."

"Damn right he did," Lou agrees, pulling Veronica back into her chest. "We'll deal with him, kid. You don't have to worry."

"No," Veronica says strongly, wiping the tears from her eyes as she glares back at Lou. "I want to do it. I won't let him get away with what he did."

"V, I don't want you getting hurt," Lou says as she gazes over at Debbie. "Debbie and I will handle this."

"Pops," Veronica says, confidence returning to her voice. "I'm okay. I can do this."

"But--"

"It's my fight," Veronica says as she wraps her arms over Lou's shoulders. "That asshole needs to learn his place."

"Maybe, but not tonight. Right now, you're resting and we're staying with you."

Veronica nods, smiling at the hesitance in Lou's voice. She pulls back and glances over at Debbie gratefully. "Thanks for coming. I know it's late… or I guess early now since it's almost dawn. I know you guys are old--"

"Hey," Debbie interrupts playfully, arching her brow. "Where are you going with this, kid?"

Veronica just smiles again before she hugs Debbie. "Nowhere, Mom. Just… let's sleep."

Lou and Debbie follow Veronica into the girl's bedroom, each of them settling on either side of her as Veronica curls herself into Lou's wiry frame. Lou throws her arm over both Veronica and Debbie, holding the two women close to her. Veronica is still shaking slightly, and Lou knows that despite the show of confidence from moments ago, the young woman is still rattled from the night's events. Lou just presses a kiss to her forehead protectively.

Eventually, after a few more quiet cries and the occasional whimper, Veronica falls asleep. 

Meanwhile, Lou and Debbie stay awake, already plotting John's demise.

The next morning finds Lou and Debbie being roused awake by the chaotic sound of shouting coming from the living room. Lou's arms immediately tighten around Veronica's still slumbering form as she gazes over at Debbie. Her fiancée is wide awake, fury in her eyes as the sound of a man's voice booms through the apartment. Lou untangles herself from Veronica's side and grabs at her cane as she hobbles to her feet in the direction of the noise. She can hear Veronica sleepily mumbling in confusion before even she, too, wakes with surprise at the slamming of a door in the background.

"Let me fuckin' see her, Leslie. I swear to God if you  _fuckin_ ' come between us again."

"Enough," Lou's voice is low as she growls the word and stalks into the room. Nine Ball is standing at the door, arms crossed and brows narrowed. Constance stands beside her, equally as protective in her glare as the taller man leers over at the two of them before glancing up at Lou, snorting.

"Stay out of this," John bellows, his fists clenching. "She's _my_ girlfriend."

"She's not your anything," Constance snarls as she jabs a finger into his chest. "If you even so much as say her name I'll cut your balls off and feed them to your mother while you watch."

John spits at her feet, disgusted. "Fuck you, whore."

"Johnathan Brown," Lou snarls as she strides forward, holding her cane out to prod at his chest. "You have three seconds to leave."

John laughs, shaking his head. "Or what, you'll fucking put me in time-out? I'd like to see you try, grandma."

Lou's eyes flash with rage, but before she can say anything in rebuttal, another strong voice calls out from the bedroom.

"This isn't about them," Veronica says as she steps into the room, Debbie in tow. "You and I are done, John. Leave."

John stares at her, nostrils flaring as Veronica steps up to Lou's side, her own arms crossed and eyes narrowed in anger. The man remains unfazed as Veronica places her hands on his shoulders and shoves him backwards. "Get out of my apartment, John. And I swear to God, if you _ever_ come back here again…"

"I ain't scared of you," John growls as he leans into her face. Lou bristles again, but Veronica just smirks.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Veronica says as she gazes back to Lou, Debbie, Nine Ball, and Constance. "But you ought to be scared of them."

"What?" John scoffs, arching his brow as he eyes the four other women. "You talkin' bout Gimpy McGee and her band of misfits over there?"

Before John can make another comment, Veronica takes another step forward, her eyes flashing dangerously as she jabs a finger into his chest. "Get out, John. I am not going to warn you again," Veronica growls, low and cold. John eyes her again, lips curling back into a snarl as he goes to say something when he thinks better of it. He shakes his head and takes a step back when he glances up to see Lou and Debbie inching closer, murderous expressions shared between them.

"Whatever," John mutters as he backs out the door, "I'm done with this shit."

The five women watch as the man darts backwards and leaves without another word. A tense silence falls between them before Veronica turns around to face Lou and Debbie, ire in her dark eyes. The older women both stand up straighter as the woman walks closer, sucking in a deep breath before nodding to Nine Ball. 

Veronica's voice is clear as she growls out, "fuck him up, sis."

Nine Ball's lips curl into a dastardly smirk as she cracks her knuckles, Constance grinning from beside her as they exchange a glance.

"Gladly."

* * * 

When Constance finds Lou, it's with a screwdriver in her mouth and a metal contraption around her injured leg.

"Um," Constance says as she stops in her place, "is this some kinky sex thing?"

Lou almost drops the screwdriver from her mouth at the sound of Constance's deep voice. She looks up and blushes, shaking her head. Constance's eyes roam over the intricate wired mesh which travels from mid-thigh to just below her shin. The metal hugs the loose fabric of Lou's pants, bracing it tightly. Lou picks the screwdriver up and tightens a few notches before giving her knee a testing flex. The hiss that leaves Constance's lips is enough for concern, but Lou ignores it.

"No, not a sex thing," Lou says as she tightens one of the screws around a bracket near the top of her knee. Constance cocks her head.

"So it's a knee brace?"

"You could have just asked that," Lou snarks as she arches her brow in Constance's direction. "Yes, it's a knee brace. Obviously."

Constance bounds into the room and takes a seat next to Lou. She observes as Lou tightens another bracket around the inside of her knee before giving the limb another testing flex. When there's a creak in the metal, Lou frowns and loosens the bracket, muttering colourfully under her breath as she tightens a different bracket. Constance glances up and down, observing the intricate wire and metal meshing, combined with the support mechanisms on the outside of the knee. 

When Lou's done tinkering, she bends the joint and smirks when it works. "Got it."

"You should invest in coils," Constance adds in as Lou stumbles her her feet and tests her weight. "It'll help with shock absorption."

"I've got springs in the box by the spare parts over there," Lou says as she nods her head pensively. "Pass them here, kid."

Constance bounds off in the direction of Lou's instruction and promptly returns with the items. Lou takes them from her outstretched hands and makes her way in settling them into the brace. She observes quietly as Lou's nimble fingers go about adjusting the coils before readjusting the locking mechanism around the outside of the brace. Lou hands the screwdriver over to Constance as she stands again, beaming when she doesn't feel as unsteady. Constance is smirking in her direction and when Lou takes a testing step forward, it turns into a shit-eating grin as Lou remains standing. Another step forward, and Lou doesn't even wobble.

"I've still got a few more things to work on," Lou says as she takes another testing step further, "but this is progress, right?"

"Progress? Dad, Charles said you wouldn't be able to walk without the cane. This is  _way_  more than progress," Constance beams proudly as she stands to take Lou's arm and gently lead her back to the chair. "But don't go pushing too far ahead too quickly. Wouldn't want you to put yourself out before the big day." Lou chuckles as Constance kneels and loosens the brackets on her brace before helping Lou slip out of it. She reaches over for the cane and hands it over to Lou with a grin.

"When did you get so soft, kid?" Lou jokes as she blinks back the misty tear in her eye. "I'm fine, you know. I'm impervious to pain."

"I worry," Constance says, trying to mask the seriousness from her voice as she shrugs. "I've already lost one set of parents… and you know…"

When Constance's voice cracks, Lou's heart softens. She reaches out and takes the younger woman's hand into her own.

"Constance," Lou hums her name softly, drawing those worried dark eyes upwards. "I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Debbie. I know that you've seen hell and back, kid, and I don't want you to ever experience that again. It's… actually something Debbie and I have been thinking about. You, Leslie and V. We know that you and Les are over the age of consent, and we're still not sure how the legal process works, but we want you to be ours. Permanently."

"You're kidding," Constance chokes out, a scraggly laugh tearing itself out of her throat. "You want to adopt two twenty-somethings and a teenager?"

Lou arches her brow, smirking lovingly. "Think we wouldn't do it?"

"No," Constance shakes her head with a shy smile, "I stopped underestimating you the minute you pulled a  _Speed 2_  with a Prius."

"And shitty remix music."

"You loved the music," Constance adds, smirking again. "You just don't want to admit that it was good because it wasn't the original. Hipster."

"I'm not a hipster," Lou grumbles as she shakes her head. "They're flannel-wearing, peace-loving, egotistical, bratty, self-absorbed--"

"Alright," Constance cuts in, chuckling. "You're not a hipster. But… if you did… you know, adopt us, or whatever, do I have to call you Mom?"

Lou arches her brow, smirking teasingly. "Now that's just insulting. We all know that I'm your father, Const."

"Thank God," Constance laughs, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't about to make another life change just for you."

"That's assuming you've made a life-changing decision for me." Lou rolls her eyes when Constance guffaws at the statement.

"I mean--I stopped stealing from the mob," Constance says bluntly, "though I'll admit that was more for me than you."

"I'm flattered."

"It's part of my charm," Constance says, smiling. "But to answer the not-question. Yes, I'm ready to be a permanent part of this weird-ass family."

* * * 

Daphne strides into the loft with Rose on her arm, both of them dressed in their halloween costumes for the night's party. Lou had decided to do a theme night at the club considering it was Halloween, and while she wasn't often out to the gay bar as often as the others in their little club, Daphne couldn't resist an event to dress up. She's the White Queen, wearing a provocative white dress and heels, a platinum-blonde wig, and dark red lipstick. Rose is her nemesis, the Red Queen, dressed in white face-paint, a tight-fitted crimson gown and curled hair. The two of them walk hand in hand, playing their part just as well as their outfits.

"Wow," Constance says as they enter the room, "that's hot."

Daphne just smirks in the other girl's direction, frowning at the costume the younger woman is wearing. "You're a… garbage woman?"

"What?" Constance asks, scrunching her brow up. "No, I'm a Ghostbuster!"

The younger woman points to the backpack on her shoulder which has a large plastic tube connected to a gun-like contraption hanging off the edge of the couch. She's got goggles resting on the top of her head and her hair is mussed up wildly. Daphne gives a half-smile, nodding along anyways.

"Sick dress," Nine Ball's voice chirps in from the other end of the room. Daphne looks up to see her and Veronica walking in with matching outfits to Constance. "You guys look just like those characters from the live-action. What are the actresses' names again… Anne and Helena something."

"Yeah," Veronica agrees as they both plop down on the couch beside Constance. "You guys look amazing. Rose, did you design the dress?"

"I did," Rose says, smiling as she blushes up at Daphne. "I'm pleased you liked it. I also designed Lou's outfit."

"Dad wouldn't even let me or Mom look!" Constance grumbles as she pouts. "It better be worth the wait. I hate being patient."

"Yeah," Amita's voice sounds from the kitchen as she walks in with Tammy in tow, "she's been real secretive about it."

Daphne smiles when she sees the two women. Amita is dressed as Cruella De Vil, complete with the fake cigarette and fur coat over shoulders. Tammy is dressed as a witch, and it makes Daphne smile when she can see the relief on the latter woman's face at the notion of not being on kid-duties tonight. 

"It must be something good because she's still getting ready."

The women look up to see Debbie stride into the room, dressed to the nines in a slick black tuxedo and gelled, short cut fiery-orange wig, and a smidge of orange and red make-up dusted across her eyes. She also has on a light amount of white face-paint, but not enough to look exaggerated. Tammy wolf-whistles as Debbie shoves her hands into her pockets and gives a jerk of her chin upwards. Amita and Rose are beaming, but Constance is lost.

"Are you like… some weird Martian thing?"

"She's Annie Lennox," Daphne says with a cheeky grin. "That's pretty cool, actually."

Debbie's eyes flash in surprise. "You know Annie Lennox?"

"Of course," Daphne says with a wave of her hand. "I'm not a child."

"But _I_  am," Constance cuts in with a confused pout. "Mom, who's Annie Lennox?"

"Eurythmics?" Tammy asks, arching her brow. "You know the song, 'Sweet Dreams Are Made of These'?"

Constance's brows raise in surprise. "The bear-dancing meme-song?"

"I don't even want to do know," Debbie mutters as she sighs. Constance reaches into her pocket for her phone and pulls out the video in seconds, showing it to Debbie, who looks both confused and intrigued by the animated display. "I hate this… but I can't stop watching it."

Constance laughs, grinning. "Want me to send you the ten-hour version?"

"No," Debbie groans as she tears herself away from the screen. "Please,  _no_."

"That better not be one of those garbage remixes, kid."

Debbie turns at the sound of Lou's familiar raspy voice, but as she goes to reply, her voice dies in her throat at the sight of the other woman.

Lou's dressed in a fitted, pale-blue suit and flamboyant leather boots. The suit collar is deep, just barely teasing at the outline of her chest. The collar itself is propped up suavely, accentuating her collarbones. Her hair is also a fiery orange, gelled up and done in a faux-mullet. An orange, pink, and red mixed lightening bolt adorns the left side of her face, crossing over her eye. Her face and chest are painted white, and she has dark red lipstick. Her cane is right at her side, having chosen to abandon the knee brace for the sake of the costume, as she limps down the steps confidently, smirking at Debbie with enough swagger to stun them all.

"Fuck me," Daphne mutters under her breath as she blushes at the sight of Lou. Tammy mutters a quiet, "same" from the other side. Even Amita is blushing as they all observe Lou sauntering over. Rose is glancing between the three of them in mild confusion, and isn't at all perturbed at the sight of Lou dressed so teasingly. Debbie is still star-struck, rightfully so (and jealously-so, if Daphne were to admit to herself, because Lou is always sexy, but this is something else entirely). 

"Gross," Veronica grumbles before she grins up at Lou. "But you look hot, Pops. I love the hair and the suit."

"Thanks, kid." Lou rasps the words as she walks over to Debbie, the heels on her boots pushing her past six feet as she nearly towers over the other woman. Daphne has to hide her own shiver as she watches Lou take Debbie's chin in her hands before drawing her in for a passionate, slow kiss, full of teeth and tongue.

"PDA," Constance coughs, "seriously, not every moment is a make-out moment." Nine Ball only elbows her side with a knowing smirk. 

"Let 'em live, sis," Nine Ball chuckles as Constance rolls her eyes lovingly. "Not everyone gets a love like that."

"So," Lou hums as she pulls back to smirk in her fiancée's direction. "What do you think, honey?"

Debbie smirks back, biting at her lower lip teasingly. "I'm thinking my thoughts aren't entirely appropriate for this setting, Starman."

"Please,  _please_  don't start fucking," Constance nearly begs. "Can't we have one night where you two aren't ripping each others' clothes off?"

"I second that!" Veronica chimes in, earning a mumble of agreement from Tammy in the background as she mutters, "same".

Debbie's hands are on Lou's shoulders, her fingers tracing those collarbones before the slide down the front to rest over the other woman's abdomen, With their height difference, Debbie's face comes up into the column of Lou's throat. She can't resist nipping over Lou's pulse point flirtatiously.

"Why don't you kids head out towards the club?" Lou asks, her hand creeping around Debbie's waist. "We'll catch up."

"Um, no!" Tammy interjects as she physically pries a pouting Debbie away from her fiancée. "We're going out and we're not leaving you two heathens alone because if we do, we know you won't come. Now put those dirty thoughts away for now and get your boney ass in the car,  _Louanne_." Tammy is blushing as she barks out the words, still in stupor over Lou's appearance. Lou just flashes her a wink before she reaches out to take Debbie's hand in her own.

"Well come on then, let's not just stand here gawking," Lou chuckles, her eyes still on Debbie. "Let's have fun."

The night ends up being wild, even if it there isn't alcohol to guide their movements or actions. Ever since Lou'd announced her sobriety to the gang, they'd all pledged to stop drinking and only occasionally partake in recreational marijuana use. Lou had left Constance in charge of DJ'ing, which ended up a disaster considering the only music she played was remixes and trap garbage, but the club's energy was off the charts so Lou let it slide. As much as the music wasn't to her taste, the sight of Debbie grinding on her front to the pounding bass of Martin Garrix's "Animals", was enough to drive Lou wild.

Daphne notices it all from where she's dancing with Rose, and reaches over to tap the older woman on the shoulder .

"Why are you guys still here?" She shouts over the music at the two of them. "Leave something for the imagination at least."

Debbie flushes slightly at the insinuation, though her hands don't leave Lou's shoulders. She nuzzles deeper into the taller woman's embrace, gasping lightly as Lou's hips continue a subtle grind against her side. When she looks up to the lust brewing in those deep blue eyes, Debbie grins wickedly.

"Well then, Starman, you wanna hear those thoughts now or not?"

Lou's only response is to pull her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

They return home earlier, leaving their delinquent children (and Tammy and Rose) at the club. When they're home, Lou immediately presses Debbie against the door, slamming it shut. Debbie's hands tug through Lou's hair, clawing at her as she grinds salaciously into Lou's pelvis. When something hard presses against her, Debbie moans. Lou smirks from her place in Debbie's neck, sucking a love bite into the tender skin there until Debbie's hips jerk up again.

"Fuck," Debbie hisses as she grinds her hips down again, "I love it when you pack."

"Mm," Lou hums, her lips finding Debbie's once again, "all for you, baby."

"Tease," Debbie breathes out. Lou rocks her hips forward lazily, smirking as the action pulls another moan from Debbie's lips.

"As you wish, my dear."

Safe to say, the rest of the women crash at Tammy's that night.

* * * 

Lou is rifling through her closet, trying to find an old engine part she'd stashed away for one of her many bikes. 

And that's when she comes upon an old gem.

"Well," Lou chuckles as she retrieves the case and blow off the sheen layer of dust. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Since the loft was empty for once, what with Daphne, Rose, Amita, and Tammy having gone with Debbie for a spot of shopping and Nine Ball, Constance, and Veronica checking out college tours, Lou finally had some time to herself. Lou fingers the metal lapels of the locks before she grins and hoists the case out into the living room, setting it down on the couch before she unhooks the latches and opens it.

There, staring back at her, is her beat-up sunburst Gibson Les Paul, looking as fresh as it did the day she'd stolen it.

"I think I have a spare set of strings somewhere here," Lou mutters to herself as she meanders around the closet, before pulling her prize from a spare guitar case. It takes a matter of a few minutes for Lou to replace the strings and retune the guitar, before she grabs at one of her amps and a reverb petal before settling down. She slings the guitar over her shoulder and powers on the amp, grinning at the static.

Pulling a pick from the back of the neck, Lou strums out a few chords, revelling in the warmth and depth of the sound.

"Just like the first day we met," Lou reminisces as she thinks of all those nights she'd spent singing in that bar. "Gorgeous."

After a few testing licks and riffs, Lou feels herself thinking back to her first meeting with Debbie. She remembers the night in the motel, of tumbling to the floor with Debbie in her arms, with those beautiful brown eyes looking up at her with rapt interest and beauty. Lou remembers the breathlessness, the shock to her system as she recalled the way Debbie had told her that she wanted something more.

She wanted forever.

And before she knows it, Lou is plucking at the strings, her voice automatically going to singing one of her favourites.

_If you, if you could return._

_Don't let it burn, don't let it fade._

_I'm sure I'm not being rude._

_But it's just your attitude, it's tearing me apart._

_It's ruining every day for me._

Lou continues to strum along, closing her eyes as she loses herself to the music and sings the next couple of verses. The sound echoes off the mountainous walls, creating a hollow reverb as she continues to strum along, her voice growing louder as she reaches the chorus.

_You know I'm such a fool for you._

_You've got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?_

Just as she's about to go into the bridge, Lou feels two arms wrap around her middle and lips press into the cloth of her shoulder. Lou stumbles a bit, but a firm hand strokes over clothed stomach in reassuring circles, those lips softly layering a kiss onto her exposed neck.

"Don't stop," she hears Debbie's voice coo into her ear. "I love this one, baby."

Lou smiles as she nods, clearing her throat before she continues through the song as Debbie sways them gently back and forth.

_And I'm in so deep._

_You know I'm such a fool for you._

_You've got me wrapped around your finger._

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?_

Lou finger-picks the last guitar part before giving a final pluck of the strings, letting the sound echo around them. Debbie's arms wind around Lou's waist tighter than before, her fingers gently grasping at the neck of the guitar before she pries it from Lou's hands. Pressing her nose into Lou's shoulders, Debbie takes a deep breath, inhaling the familiar spice and musk of Lou's cologne.

"Deb?" Lou asks, trailing off, her voice hitching as Debbie's spare hand tucks itself under her shirt. "What are you…"

At that, Debbie smirks, biting lightly at the thick muscle of Lou's shoulder. "I think I have a better use for your fingers, baby."

Lou shivers. "Is that so?"

Debbie chuckles, spinning her around so they're face to face as she gives Lou a once over with a firm smile. 

"What do you say we ditch the guitar and practice another kind of melody-making?"

And really, Lou thinks, despite the cheesiness of the line, who _couldn't_ say no to that?

* * *  

She was planning originally to have the conversation when they were less busy, but Constance always was bad at timing.

"Dad?"

Lou grunts from where she's underneath RB, adjusting the rear axel onto the frame. "What's up, kid?"

Constance takes a deep breath, fumbling with the wrench in her hand as she asks, "can I tell you something?"

Detecting the seriousness in her voice, Lou rolls herself out from under the car and glances up at the nervously fidgeting Constance with an arched brow. "Cons? You okay?" Constance just smiles, but Lou's known her long enough by now to know when it's fake.

"What's wrong?"

"I was planning on sitting you down and talking through this in a manner which is less… I don't know, informal?"

Lou takes a seat on the chair beside the car, wiping at her face to clear some oil from her cheeks. She waits for Constance to settle, patient and calm, an anchor in the storm, until Constance regains her confidence and takes a deep breath. 

"I'm just going to go out and say it," Constance says bluntly, "I'm asexual. I think. I'm ninety-percent sure."

Lou blinks, frowning. "Constance, that's completely fine. Were you worried I wasn't going to approve?"

Constance lets out relieved breath before she chuckles. "No, not that you wouldn't approve. I mean, I just thought, since you were such a lady killer, that you would, I don't know, ask about my love life--or lack thereof, I guess. I just, I don't know, didn't want to disappoint you or anything." Lou frowns again, sighing as she limps forward to place her palms on Constance's shoulders.

"Look kid," Lou tells her softly, "nothing you do could ever disappoint me. Got it?"

Constance's eyes mist as she chuckles. "And if I go back to stealing from the mob?"

Lou throws her head back and brings Constance in for a bear hug. "Then I'll still be there, fishing you out in a goddamn Prius."

"And awesome remixes?"

"Don't push it now, kid."

* * * 

Lou has always been fit, that much Debbie knows.

It was something Lou brought to their table, amongst her other skills. Lou was lithe, lean, strong, but agile. Lou was a woman who Debbie has seen drink men under tables and beat up in defence of starry-eyed girls in some twisted Bowie-esque outlaw version of a swashbuckling cowboy. Lou was a woman who could turn anything into a weapon--this was true, if the pool-cue-turned-sword during one of their poorly-executed heists in the mid-90s was anything to go by. From their younger days running cons in sleazy bars, Lou has always been able to hold her own and hold the weight of others. She's Lou take on men four times her size without breaking a sweat.

But somehow, all of those memories pale in comparison to the image in front of her right now.

Lou is holding herself upside down on her pull-up bars from the mini-gym unit she'd ordered a few weeks ago. Debbie stands in the doorway, watching as Lou's arms flex, biceps and abs bulging as Lou lowers her body before slowly heaving it upwards again. Debbie swallows thickly as Lou twists before dropping down lightly onto the floor. Her self-built brace creaks slightly with the pressure, but if Lou's in any pain, she sure as hell doesn't seem to show it. Lou immediately drops into plank position before easily working her way through a set of push-ups, allowing Debbie free-range of the view of her back muscles contracting and flexing with the effort.

When Lou gets to some absurdly high number (thirty, if Debbie had been truly counting), Lou glances up with a smirk. 

"Enjoying the show, darling?" Lou asks. "I usually charge a flat fee but for you I'll provide free admission to the gun show."

Lou beams as she leaps up to her feet, giving her bum leg a testing flex before she walks back to the bench press. Debbie can't reply, not when Lou saunters over to the bench with a sashay to her hips that is entirely unnecessary given the present context. She sets a few weights on the bars, locking them in place with the metal pin before she reaches for her towel and water. Debbie swallows the burning knot in her throat as Lou cranes her head, letting the water drip down her chin and to the floor (Lou always was one for the theatrics). After setting the bottle down, Lou adjusts the incline on the bench before she lays down and nods over to Debbie.

Flashing her classic Cheshire smirk, Lou asks, "spot me?"

"You trust me with that?" Debbie asks, but is walking over regardless. "I'm not as strong as you, babe."

Lou shrugs as Debbie steps behind the bar and prepares herself to help Lou lift the rack up. It's not terribly heavy (she had worked out a lot in prison, but she wasn't necessarily as buff as Lou), for which Debbie is relieved. Lou only chuckles and eases the bar down before thrusting it back up. Debbie tries to keep her eyes away from Lou's cleavage, but she can't stop the natural wandering with a lusted gaze.

But then her eyes land on Lou's scars, and suddenly, Debbie isn't standing there, watching Lou bench half her weight.

Instead, she's in their kitchen, with Lou's blue lips and too-still chest, Lou's blood on her hands…

"Debbie, breathe, honey."

Debbie blinks to see Lou in front of her, blue eyes piercing into hers with concern. Debbie feels steady beating and looks down to see where Lou's hand is clasped over her own on Lou's slick chest. Debbie hiccups as she presses herself into Lou's body, not questioning how she's on the floor and Lou's in front of her, holding her tightly. Debbie digs her fingers into Lou's hips, closing her eyes as she wards off the images of Lou's cold body, of the lifelessness in those pale blue eyes…

"Debbie," Lou hums again, kissing her ear softly. "You're okay. We're safe, sweetheart. It's okay."

"Lou," Debbie gasps into Lou's neck, "Lou, oh God…"

"Ssh," Lou murmurs soothingly, leaning backwards as she draws Debbie into her arms. She runs her hands up Debbie's spine until her breaths finally ease up and she lays into Lou's chest tiredly. It hadn't happened often since the heist, but there had been a few times where Debbie couldn't let go of that memory.

"I'm sorry," Debbie mumbles when she's finally calmed down. "I thought they were getting better, I just…"

"It takes as long as it takes," Lou assures her, curling a loose strand of hair behind Debbie's ears. "I understand, honey."

Debbie pulls back to stare into Lou's earnest expression. Something shifts in Debbie then, as she looks to those loving blue eyes and feels those gentle, warm hands on her skin. She sees her entire life with Lou so far, from their first kiss and time, to their first heist, to their first fight, to the break-up, to the Met--and suddenly, Debbie doesn't want to waste another moment. She looks down and draws Lou's hands to her lips, pressing a kiss to her weathered knuckles softly.

"Honey?" Lou asks as Debbie's eyes look to the engagement ring on Lou's finger. "What's going on?"

"Marry me," Debbie whispers softly, glancing back up at her lover earnestly. Lou chuckles, shaking her head.

"I already said yes, Jailbird--"

"No," Debbie interrupts, her voice filling with confidence as she kisses Lou's knuckles again. "Marry me, right now."

Lou frowns, confused. "But the wedding is still six months--"

"We can still have the wedding," Debbie says, smirking as she looks up to Lou's eyes. "But I can't wait anymore, baby. I want to be yours."

"Now?" Lou asks, still guffawed. "Are you serious, Debbie?"

It's not teasing or confused, but serious. Debbie knows Lou isn't asking her to reconsider, but for her confirmation.

It just bursts her heart open with a new amount of reverence that Debbie's never felt before.

"Yeah," Debbie whispers as she leans forward to press their lips together, "now, baby."

Lou smirks and chuckles emotionally into Debbie's kiss, pulling her fiancée closer as she draws Debbie into a passionate kiss. Debbie moans as Lou topples over her, leaving them both making out on the floor like teenagers. Debbie barely has the time to breathe before she feels Lou's hands reaching for her leggings. "Lou," Debbie gasps between kisses, "Lou, baby, fuck--"

"I'm trying," Lou smirks as she nips at Debbie's lips, "let me work, woman."

Debbie swallows thickly when Lou's long fingers slide inside of her, white exploding behind her eyes as she nods, "yeah, yeah, fair point."

Lou smirks again, "good. Now spread your legs, honey. Let me feel you."

And Debbie, as always, can never say no to Lou's baby blues.

They come tumbling apart forty minutes and three orgasms later, heaving and scantily clad on the floor of the gym. Lou lifts her burning arm to peer at her watch before she chuckles over at Debbie, "we might have missed the window to go to the courthouse, love." Debbie laughs, breathless and slumped as she shakes her head. Lou sighs and reaches under Debbie's shoulders to roll the smaller woman onto her front, letting Debbie's cheek slide against the flat of her chest.

"So maybe not  _right_  now," Debbie sighs softly, "but within two weeks at least."

Lou sighs again, lovingly and tenderly, as she strokes Debbie's damp, knotted hair. 

"You can tell Rose, then."

Debbie's only response is a tired grunt.

* * * 

"You what?!"

Lou cringes at the squeal that leaves Rose's lips at Debbie's confession.

"Rose, please. I don't care if I wear a trash bag, but I'm marrying Lou in two weeks with or without a dress. Besides, it's more than enough time--"

" _Blasphemy_  if you think it's enough time for me to design a new dress," Rose interjects with a stink-eye. Lou observes from where she's painting a silver finish on her brace. Beside her, Constance and Nine Ball are struggling to hold back their laughter at the sight of Rose, somehow both confused, angry, and upset at the same time. She paces a hole in front of Debbie, eyes darting over to Lou for support, but the younger woman only shrugs sheepishly and grins at Rose instead.

"Rose," Debbie says softly as she brings the woman back into the present. "Please. It doesn't have to be fancy. I just… I realized that there are some things in this world that you just can't wait for." Lou's heart softens as she looks over the couch to where Debbie smiles at her faintly, full of love and hope as she nods.

"I've waited almost forty years for this," Debbie whispers, not breaking her eye-contact from Lou's own. "I don't think I can wait another month."

"So fucking gay," Constance mutters under her breath, but Lou ignores the jab. Her eyes are lost in Debbie's forest brown eyes.

Rose sighs, slumping into the chair beside the table before she looks between the two fiancées with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"Alright," Rose says tiredly, "I suppose I could work something out. I did design a dress for Daphne for the Met of all things."

"Exactly," Debbie encourages her sweetly, turning away from Lou. "Keep it simple, Rose. I wouldn't want to steal the spotlight from Lou, of course."

"Oh love," Lou chuckles as she sets her brace down to give her lover side-eye. "You could never steal the spotlight from me."

Debbie rolls her eyes fondly, but doesn't argue as Lou holds her fist out for Constance to bump from across the couch. Rose interrupts them with a clearing of her throat, drawing both women's attention to the designer. Rose holds out a finger, as if mid-thought, before she cocks her head in confusion.

"Wait," she says softly, "has anyone told Daphne or Amita yet?"

Debbie's face falls and Lou gulps nervously.

Lou looks over to Debbie and cringes when her fiancée winces.

"Well… shit."

* * * 

"Leave it to you two to concoct an airtight, or well, mostly air-tight heist, but completely mess up a wedding."

Lou winces from where she watches Tammy pacing irately in front of her and Debbie, frowning. "We have been perfecting plans for weeks, Deborah, and you now want to go ahead and tell me that you and Lou want a shotgun wedding--"

"It's not a shotgun wedding if she's not pregnant."

"Not the point, Lou."

"Sorry, right. Go on, Tam."

Rolling her eyes, Tammy only continues her pacing for a few moments before pausing with a sigh. She looks to the two of them, an unrecognizable emotion passing over her gaze before she takes an exasperated seat at the other end of the table on the chaise.

"Look," Debbie says, swallowing thickly. "I just… I realized that I can't be _not_ married to Lou anymore."

Tammy stays quiet as Debbie fumbles for Lou's hand, grasping it tightly within her shaking fingers. "After what happened with Becker, and the heist, I just… I… we have a life now. A house, a family… it's more than I could have ever dreamed of, and you were right, there is always something that make me happy, something that isn't the heists. That something is Lou, Tammy." Debbie turns to Lou then, a serious expression glazing her eyes, wetting them with unshed tears as she gulps nervously, squeezing Lou's hand for comfort.

"I nearly lost you twice," Debbie says in a choked voice. "Once, when I walked away, and again, when I decided vengeance was better than keeping you safe. I won't--I can't--make that same mistake again. I love you, Lou, and I don't just want to marry you now, I need to. I don't care if it's in a public office with no one but Tammy as our witness, but I need this stability. At the hospital--if you had been in dire condition… I'm not married to you and you have no legally present family there, and if there comes a time where--"

"Deb," Lou hums quietly, cutting off Debbie's nervous and panicked rambling. "I know."

Debbie fights back tears as she hangs her head and whispers, "I can't lose you, Lou."

Lou leans over then, pressing her lips to Debbie's forehead reverently, closing her eyes as she cherishes the soft skin against her mouth. She covers Debbie's head with her free hand, tugging the smaller woman further into her embrace lovingly, holding her close. When Lou looks up and over her fiancée's shoulder, it's to Tammy's tear-streaked cheeks and quivering lips cracked in a faint smile.

"Tammy?" Lou asks, her voice strangled. Tammy just shakes her head and chuckles in a watery tone.

"I hate you two so much sometimes, you know that?" Tammy chuckles, drawing Debbie's attention back to her. "You two assholes, you've been through the ringer, and I know we forget that sometimes. But… but you're right. If I had to see Teddy go through what you did, Lou, I would have damn near lost my mind too. I'll set something up to get you two kids hitched, even if the crew will be displeased. But, I have a condition--legalities out of the way, we're planning you two a proper, honest-to-goodness wedding. Got it?"

Lou laughs at that and Debbie nods, more tears dripping down her cheeks as Tammy stands from the chair and bounds over to them. Debbie and Lou open their arms and take the younger woman into a firm embrace, squeezing her gently as Tammy mumbles something about typical u-hauling lesbians, but both women know it's in good jest. Tammy's approval goes beyond trivialities.

"Right," Tammy says, pulling back to straighten her dress. "I've got a few phone calls to make, and you've got a crew to call."

Lou arches her brow in confusion, and Debbie straightens at the implication. "What are you…"

"Well," Tammy chuckles, glancing to her watch. "The office closes in six hours. Do you want to get married or not?"

And so, with six hours to spare, Lou and Debbie embark on the greatest heist of their entire lives.

* * * 

"Just so everyone knows, I'm not on board with this."

"I second that. I propose a mutiny."

"Excuse me Kluger, _Ocean's Eight_ has only been around for less than a year, you can't overthrow me that easily."

"It's _Gayla Girls_ , actually."

"Tammy, stay out of this."

"Ladies," Lou says with a stern clear of her throat as she arches her brow at the bickering women. "We're on the clock, remember?"

"You know," Constance says from where she's leaning over Nine Ball's shoulder, glancing at the computer. "I didn't think anything could be more stressful than serving rich white people food and then comforting said rich white people while they vomit, but this takes the cake. Speaking of cake, what are we getting for the cake? You guys thinking three tiers or four? Really stretch it with five? Vanilla--no scratch that, neither of you two are particularly vanilla--I would think chocolate and raspberry, that sounds bougie right?"

"Constance," Debbie scolds her lightly, though she is amused by the woman's ramblings. "Focus."

"Sorry Mom," Constance apologizes with a salute. "Okay, there it is! Open that file."

"Alright, so we've got y'alls driver's license info, passport, etc. Now we just need Lou's birth certificate."

At that, Lou flinches slightly. "Why?"

Everyone at the table looks up in confusion. Debbie clears her throat. "Lou, we need to prove we're legally able to marry."

Lou flushes, scratching her head. "Well fuck, because I don't have that."

"No worries, I'm sure Nine can grab it from the system--"

"The system which she wiped?" Lou asks incredulously. Nine Ball winces, muttering, "fair point" under her breath before typing away on her computer. The furious clacking comes to an end abruptly as Nine Ball looks up at her in confusion. She types again, but then stops.

"Even on the back-ups I kept… there's no birth certificate here."

Lou looks away, a deep red flush taking up her cheeks. "Because I don't have it."

"Yeah, but it should be in your file--"

"It was a paper copy," Lou says as she takes a deep breath. "It was never uploaded digitally."

"Perfect, so where is it?" Tammy asks, crossing her arms as she waits for Lou's answer. All the women are looking to her now, expectant and waiting for the elusive act to drop. Lou just swallows thickly and shifts her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"With… um…," she trails off, guiltily looking away from Debbie as she mumbles, "my brother."

There's a chorus of gasps and surprised questions which threaten to overwhelm her there and then. Lou tries to not let it affect her, tries to will away the panic, but she feels trapped. Luckily, the noise is squandered and a hush falls over the crowd of women. Lou looks up to see Debbie standing in front of her, a mixture of anger, betrayal, and confusion in her deep brown eyes as she stares into her.

"Your brother?" Debbie echoes, her voice hard. "I've known you for most my life Lou, and you've never once mentioned a brother."

"I couldn't," Lou whispers back, her shoulders hunching to make herself appear smaller. "I had to keep him safe."

"We don't keep secrets," Debbie hisses, her arms folding over her chests. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Eventually," Lou sighs, looking away with guilt in her eyes, "when things were settled, when I was sure I could."

"Where is he?" Debbie asks, ignoring the way Lou is blatantly refusing to look her in the eye. "What's his name?"

"Harold Miller," Lou says, her eyes still fixated on a spot in the hardwood. "He's here… down in the Bronx."

"Jesus," Debbie chuckles airily, rubbing at her forehead. "I… I honestly can't believe you, Lou, that you'd lie--"

"I didn't lie to you," Lou says, her head snapping up as she growls. "I just didn't tell you the truth."

Debbie's eyes flare irately. "And that makes it better? More forgivable?"

"Alright," Nine Ball's voice cuts in as she stands up, placing herself between the women. "Let's take a minute, okay?"

"What else do you have to tell me?" Debbie asks, ignoring Nine Ball. "Are you really Australian? Did you really grow up on the streets here? Do you have other family that I don't know about? What about your parents, Lou? Were they really as fucked up as you--"

"Stop," Lou snarls out viciously as she steps backwards. "I don't need to explain myself to you, Deborah."

"Full-naming me now, Louanne? I can play that game too--"

"Enough," Tammy cuts in this time. "I think you two need to have this conversation in private and at a later time."

"Maybe there shouldn't be a later time," Debbie mutters, shocking everyone in the room. Lou reels backwards, as if she'd been slapped. Constance and Veronica are up on their feet in an instant, placing themselves at Lou's side as they glare at Debbie with fire and anger.

"Really?" Lou asks, her voice breathless as she struggles to keep herself together. "All those talks from before… now nothing?"

"You lied," Debbie says, glancing up as her eyes glaze with tears. "How can I trust you?"

Lou shakes her head bitterly, moving backwards. "I can't be here… I can't…"

"Dad," Constance says, following after Lou's heels as the older woman grabs at her leather jacket and car keys. "Dad, wait!"

There's a slam of the door before Lou and Constance finally disappear from view. Debbie tears her vision away from the door to where Nine Ball and Veronica are staring her down angrily, hurt and betrayal clouding their gazes. Debbie gulps as she finally takes a minute to realize what she's said. She reaches out, but Nine Ball shakes her head in disgust, unable to even look in Debbie's direction.

"I warned you," Nine Ball growls as she flicks her gaze back up threateningly. "If you hurt her…"

"I didn't mean to…," Debbie trails off, her fingers shaking. "I didn't… I love her, I just…"

"Did it ever occur to you that she might have hidden her brother for more than just some lame reveal?" Nine Ball asks, stepping into Debbie's field of vision and making herself look more intimidating. "I don't know shit about him, but I know a lot about Lou. I know that she has never, ever, betrayed anyone. I trust her, and I know that while things may not always make sense, she always explains herself. And I haven't been her friend for nearly half my life to learn that. She's never lied, she's never cheated, and she's never left, _Deborah_."

It's the use of her name, instead of Mom or Mama--which she'd become accustomed to over the past few months--which shocks Debbie from her state. Swallowing thickly, she nods with a guilt-ridden intensity as the realization of just how much she'd screwed up sets in. Nine Ball was right, Lou was never unfaithful, but she was. Lou's never lied, but she has. Lou's never left, but she did.

"I have to get her back," Debbie pleads as she looks back up to Nine Ball and Veronica. "Please. I can't… I'm so stupid."

When neither Nine Ball nor Veronica respond. Debbie hangs her head in shame and whispers, "I love her so much… but I keep hurting her. I just… I don't want to do that to her anymore. So many people have hurt her before, and I can't keep adding myself to that list."

There's still no response when Debbie looks up resolutely, jaw clenched. "I have to get her back. I _will_ get her back."

"Let's just hope that there is something for you to get back," Veronica mutters as she looks to where her phone vibrates. "Constance says that she and Lou are going for a drive, they'll be back later. That gives you a chance to work on your apology and make it up." 

"God knows you need it," Nine Ball mutters, but she doesn't seem nearly as mad as she did before. She takes a breath before she reaches out and places a hand on Debbie's shoulder, a mix of sympathy and residual anger still flitting in her dark gaze.

"Fix this, Mama. She's our family."

* * * 

True to her word, Lou returns again that night, but she isn't alone.

Debbie had her apology rehearsed, had brought Lou's favourite flowers and had them soaking in the vase in the kitchen, had a dinner made (albeit, it was greatly assisted by Tammy), but all of that preparation goes flying out the window when Lou's followed by a man.

Lou is on the taller side, what being almost six-feet, but this man, identical with his blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, is towering over her fiancée. At first Debbie is starstruck, unsure of what to do or say as the man with an intimidating jawline and wide-set, muscular shoulders stalks into their living room. His blue eyes pierce her own, and Debbie doesn't have to question who he is.

There's a moment of silence before Lou steps beside him, glancing between the two of them with an unreadable expression.

It's Debbie who breaks the tranquility as she stutters out, "Lou, you didn't have to do this. I… I'm sorry--"

"No," Lou sighs quietly, much to the annoyance of the man's curled lip from beside her. "I'm sorry. We both fucked up."

Debbie feels words leave her brain, and the organ itself turn to mush when the man's hand gently places itself on Lou's shoulder. He leans down, whispers something in her ear, and Lou nods solemnly. Debbie feels her heart leap up into her throat anxiously.

"Lou," Debbie's voice cracks on her name, "please, I'll do anything, I swear--"

"Deb," Lou says quietly, glancing up with red-rimmed eyes and a sympathetic gaze. "This is my brother, Harry."

Debbie cuts herself as she looks up to the giant still staring her down nervously. "I… um… hi… I'm--"

"I know who you are," the gruff voice, thick with an Australian accent, grumbles out. He walks over and Debbie shrinks as he stands over her, keeping his gaze intimidating and cold as he eyes her over. Debbie gulps again, feeling sweat build on her brow.

And then, more unexpectedly than she'd imagined, he opens her arms and practically swallows her whole in a massive bear hug. Debbie yelps as her feet leave the ground as he hoists her up, laughing jovially before he sets her down with a pat to the back. Debbie looks around his side to where Lou is holding back her laughter, her lips turned up into a rare, genuine smile which confuses Debbie even more. Wasn't Lou mad at her? Why were they both laughing? Has she finally gone insane? Debbie almost wants to slap herself.

"Yes," Harry grins as he looks back to Lou, "I like this one."

Lou smiles again, wider than before as Harry turns back to her with a wider grin. "You know, Lulu has talked about you for years, and I was waiting forever to finally meet the girl who had my sister smitten from day one. Make no mistake, I can kill you if I need to, but Lou's never been happier than when she's been with you, so I wouldn't take that away from her even if it ended me."

"Harry," Lou mumbles quietly, walking forward to place her hand on the small of his back. "Come on, that's enough."

"What?" Harry asks, crossing his arms in a move that reminds Debbie of a pouting toddler. "I'm your little brother, I have to give the 'I'll end you if you break her heart' speech. You may be ripped but nothing is more intimidating than these bad boys." To attest to his claim, Harry flexes a bicep, earning another nervous gulp from Debbie and a playful eye-roll from Lou as she shoves him teasingly.

"Tell those bad boys to work on their arm-wrestling skills because as far as I know, you're still nought with me."

"Lulu, come on, you can't say that while I'm trying to intimidate your wife."

"I'm not her wife," Debbie says, flustered. "Yet."

Harry throws his head back in laughter as he claps the brunette's shoulder again. "We'll get along well, sister."

Debbie looks to Lou incredulously, but the other woman just shrugs and smiles as she says, "welcome to the family, Deb."

"Thanks," Debbie says as she eyes the siblings with a bit of a pang in her heart.

She misses Danny. Their roles were flipped compared to Lou and Harry, what with Danny being older, but they had a similar bantering relationship. She feels tears well in her eyes as Lou keeps her arm around Harry's waist, and looks up to him with an insurmountable amount of love and care which had previously only been reserved for her alone. But that look has spread now, not just shared between her and Harry, but also Constance, Nine Ball, and Veronica. She sees it when Lou looks at the rest of the gang. It's a look of love.

Familial love. Protective love.

Just… love.

"We have a lot to talk about," Lou sighs as she eventually pulls away from Harry to wind her arms around Debbie's slender frame. "I have many things that I've not told you, but I can't unveil everything in one night. It's… it's not that easy for me, Deb. I just… I hope that you can be patient with me?" Debbie closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around Lou's shoulders, gripping onto her for life.

"I'll wait forever, baby, just don't leave me. Please."

"I have to," Lou rasps with a chuckle, "you'd starve without me, let's be real. Based on the smell, I can tell that you barely escaped burning my house down. I can also tell that you didn't cook that veal saltimbocca by yourself, now did you?" Debbie chuckles, pressing her face deeper into Lou's shoulder. Harry perks up at the notion of food, and Debbie holds Lou tighter when her heart sparkles with warmth at the innocence in his face. While there were scars and shadows in Lou's eyes, Harry's own were bright and clear, untouched.

It makes her think that maybe Lou had been this way once.

Or could have been.

Or… could be.

No, Debbie thinks to herself as she holds Lou closer. It _will_ be.

"Well then," Debbie says as she leans back to cup Lou's cheeks. "Shall we eat, _Lulu_?"

Lou frowns, ignoring Harry's chuckle in the background. "Don't you even dare, Debbie."

To her credit, Debbie has never been one to back down from a dare, and this much, even Lou knows.

"I have many more nicknames," Harry chimes in, much to Lou's chagrin. "But I want a plate first."

There are still broken roads and valleys between them, but Debbie knows that everyone starts somewhere.

And today, they start with a meal.

Who knows what tomorrow will bring?

* * * 

Later that night, when Lou is tucked up in Debbie's arms (a twist to their usual position of Debbie as the front spoon--spoons were the same size, she'd insisted this to Lou upon being called little spoon one day by Tammy, and she made sure Lou was aware of this), the two of them stared up at the ceiling in silence. Debbie's fingers card through Lou's blonde tresses, and Lou's hands splay themselves warmly on the exposed skin of Debbie's stomach. Harry is snoring in the guest room a few paces away, rumbling the walls.

"I spoke to the girls," Lou whispers, breaking the stillness between them. "Tammy got an appointment with the office at noon."

Debbie pauses in her motions, looking down to Lou. "You still want to marry me… after everything?"

"Do you not want to?" Lou asks, not sarcastically, but genuinely. Debbie shakes from her stupor as she cups Lou's cheek.

"Baby," Debbie whispers as she presses a kiss to Lou's slightly chapped lips, tasting the mint of her toothpaste. "I'd marry you right now if I could. I just thought… with what I said… with how I reacted…" Lou shakes her head and eases up, rolling them so she's on top. Debbie glances down to Lou's leg, but when she feels Lou's lips on her neck, she tears herself away from the concern instantly.

"I want you," Lou kisses the words into her skin warmly. "In this life and the next."

Debbie gasps as she feels one of Lou's hands trail down to finger the hem of her panties. When Lou's fingers dip into her, slippery from the awaiting moisture, both of them cry out. Lou keeps her head tucked into Debbie's neck while Debbie's hand claws into Lou's elbow. Swallowing thickly, she angles her head to catch Lou's lips again, her teeth nipping lightly at Lou's bottom lip to earn a sharp jog of Lou's hips against her own. She's practically coming unravelling and Lou's barely touched her, but that's how it's always been.

"I love you," Debbie breathes into Lou's mouth, her head tipping backwards when Lou finds a steady rhythm. "I love you."

Lou doesn't need to say the words back.

She shows Debbie instead, until the sun rises and all the stars return to Debbie's eyes.

* * * 

"Look at these idiots," Daphne mutters from where she's shivering in coat as they wait on the steps of the courthouse. Lou and Debbie are stumbling out of a cab with matching grins. Rolling her eyes, Daphne grunts. "Can't even show up to their own wedding on time."

Constance snickers with a grin. "Obviously they fucked; look at Dad. It's her 'Debbie just blew my brains out' post-sex face."

"Shut up," Tammy hisses from where she's plastering on a fake smile, "they're coming."

"I'm still not pleased about this courthouse affair," Amita mumbles, but then the displeasure is wiped off her face when a tall, blonde-haired man exits the front door of the cab with an envelope in his hand and a beaming grin on his face. "Wait, is that--"

"Jesus," Veronica wolf-whistles from beside them. "Dad's genes run strong. I vote we go to Australia for our next adventure."

Amita is the first to second it with a speechless nod, and even Tammy is blushing as the man catches up to the women. While it was just a simple courthouse wedding, Lou is wearing a beautiful tailored navy blue suit with a crisp white dress shirt, adorned with an undone, similar coloured bowtie as her jacket and pants. Debbie is wearing a sleek blue dress to match Lou's colours. Lou doesn't have her brace, instead walks confidently with as much swagger as one can with a cane, her arm wrapped around Debbie's waist loosely.

As they approach, the sweet sound of their laughter brings an ease to the waiting women.

"Sorry we're late," Lou says sweetly, though her eyes are only on Debbie. "We had some trouble getting up this morning."

"But no trouble getting _it_ up, right?" Constance teases again, causing Debbie to roll her eyes and blush. Tammy is about to smack the girl upside the head when Lou turns her gaze over to the younger woman with a matching shit-eating grin. She extends her fist and Constance practically jumps out of her skin to meet it with her own fist, giggling as she throws herself into Lou's side. 

Nine Ball and Veronica join them shortly after, and soon enough the children, as Lou had dubbed them all those years ago, are safely tucked in between her and Debbie. Lou pecks each of their heads when she lets them go, and Debbie just rubs their arms supportingly.

"Um, not that I'm not loving this and going to tease you about it later, but mind if I can get an introduction?"

All of the women turn to see Lou's brother smirking over at the interaction with pride and appreciation in his gaze. 

"Please," Amita agrees dreamily, gazing up to the man, awestruck. "Lou, who is this handsome specimen of a man?"

"This is Harry," Lou says, eyeing Amita with a mix of wariness and tease. "And please don't refer to him as that. His ego's already as big as it is." Debbie chuckles, pressing her lips to Lou's cheek with enough force to leave a stain from her deep red lipstick on her skin.

"Sounds a lot like someone I know," Debbie hums softly, rubbing Lou's back. Lou just shrugs, grinning as she looks to her brother.

"What can we say?" Lou asks, punching Harry in the arm before turning back to her fiancée. "We're two peas in a pod."

"We can make our introductions later," Tammy interrupts warmly, "but you are already half an hour late and if you want to get married, we can't be wasting time. Chop chop, let's get into the courthouse and get this over with so we can get back to planning your _actual_ wedding." Tammy doesn't leave room for argument as she turns away and forces the rest of the women to follow begrudgingly.

Before Debbie can follow, there's a small tug on her waist. She turns to see Lou smiling at her, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"What?" Debbie asks, her voice breathy as she tries and fails to contain the smile spreading her lips. "Lou?"

"I just… I want a minute," Lou whispers as she holds Debbie closer. "When we next leave this building, we'll be wives."

Debbie swoons and smirks. "This better not be your way of telling me you're getting cold feet, Miller."

Lou only sighs as she leans up to kiss her forehead. "That's gonna be the last time you call me that."

"Yes, because now I've got Lulu under my belt--"

"Debbie--"

"I can't call you Lou-Bear," Debbie whispers as she closes her eyes sadly, "that was Danny's name, remember?"

"And don't you forget it."

Debbie's entire body freezes when she hears the soft, rumbling lilt that she'd missed in six years. She can feel Lou's smile against her brow, and she knows, she knows that Lou herself is barely containing her happiness. Debbie swallows as she turns her head and opens her eyes, her breath catching in her throat as she sees the most impossible figure standing before her, donned in a classic tuxedo.

"Danny," she breathes the name which she'd never stopped grieving. "You…"

"You really didn't think I'd miss your special day, did you?" Danny asks, tears misting in his eyes as he glances her over. He's aged in the last six years, the grey in his hair and light scruff of his beard more noticeable than before. Debbie is still frozen, jaw open and in shock. Danny shifts his weight nervously as he looks over her shoulder to where Lou is gazing at him tearily, nodding as she smiles.

"But… how…?" Debbie asks, her fingers shaking as she steps away from Lou to stand before her brother. "You… they all said…"

"It's a long story," Danny tells her, reaching out to place his hands on her shoulder. "We'll get to it one day, but not today."

"Danny," Debbie croaks as she finally flings herself into his arms, "you fucking asshole, I swear to God I'll kill you."

"Yeah," Danny whispers as he clutches onto his sister, burrowing his face into her hair, "I'd deserve that, I'll admit."

"Are you two even--oh my God, _Danny_?"

The three of them turn to see Tammy staring at them in awe from the steps of the building's entrance. The clipboard which had been in her hands clatters to the ground as she eyes him in shock, staring between the three of them and blinking to make sure it is real. Tammy's gaze then meets Lou's, and there's something unrecognizable in those unwavering deep blue depths, but Tammy can't acknowledge it, not when Danny Ocean is standing before her, hugging his sister in the most untimely family reunion to ever exist.

"I swear," Tammy says with an airy chuckle, "you Oceans really know how to make an entrance."

"It's in our blood," Danny says with a shrug, but he's still teary and unable to let Debbie go. "Always gotta have a flair for the dramatics. It's what makes Lou and Debbie a match made in heaven, hey _Lou-Bear_?" Lou just snorts and crosses her arms, flushing slightly as she gazes away from them, muttering out, "I'm not that dramatic", which only earns a chuckle from Debbie and a snort from Danny. 

"Now," Danny says, clearing his throat as he looks back to his sister. "I think it's finally time you did something you've both been waiting years to do, since you both met in that stingy little club at an age when you were far too young. Let's get you kids married."

Debbie looks down to see Danny's arm stretched out, waiting for him to accept. She looks over to Lou, who only nods in her direction before giving Danny a smirk. Debbie accepts her brothers arm with a shaky grip as he leads them both up the steps. Behind Tammy, Harry reappears with a blue flower tucked into his hair as he gazes wistfully down to Lou. Debbie glances back at her, grinning.

Lou only smiles warmly as she sighs, "go on then, you big oaf, give me your damned arm."

Debbie holds back a laugh at the way Harry bounds down the steps to envelope Lou in a crushing bear hug before he offers his arm to her. Tammy just looks at them both, wiping away the tears sliding down her cheeks as they they make their way into the courthouse.

"Miller-Oceans," Tammy mutters under her breath lovingly, "what a beautiful disaster that's going to be."

* * * 

On the eve of that day, two hours past their initial wedding time, Lou and Debbie finally tie the knot with a sweeping kiss and the cheers of their friends and family. Constance whistles loud enough for a minister to interrupt their moment with a frustrated glare of how this is still a courthouse, and that it wasn't Las Vegas. Nevertheless, the women (and men) were all too happy to be bothered.

In a final show of protest, Lou stops Debbie by the door and swings her into a dip, kissing her passionately in front of the doors.

"Go Mom!" Constance hollers as she whistles again, ignoring the minister. "Go Dad!"

"Go _away_ ," the minister chimes in furiously, but even he can't hide his blush when Lou releases Debbie to smirk in his direction.

"Come on," Debbie whispers into Lou's neck, hiding her grin. "Take me home to celebrate, wife."

Lou turns away from him then, her eyes only on Debbie and Debbie alone. "To consummate our marriage?"

Debbie flushes, her skin prickling from the heat of Lou's gaze as she nods, leaning in to kiss Lou deep and slow.

"I love you," Lou hums against her lips, "Deborah Marie Miller-Ocean."

"Mm," Debbie grins again, fingering the lapels of Lou's suit. "I like the sound of that, Louanne Elizabeth Miller-Ocean."

* * * 

Lou can't count the amount of times the sex between her and Debbie has been electric, because it's infinite.

It's every time, really, but this time, this night, it's different.

While their friends and brothers celebrated downstairs with sparkling, non-alcoholic cider and a small cake Rose had baked for the occasion, Lou had snuck her and her wife up to the roof of the loft. Before the marriage, Lou had set up all the supplies with this moment in mind, wanting to give everything to the love of her life under the most breath-taking sight of the New York skyline.

"This is beautiful," Debbie whispers as she takes upon the bedding, candles, and pillows thoughtfully placed around the small fire pit. Lou takes Debbie's hand in her own and guides her over, ditching the cane and choosing to limp until they're sitting down. "Lou," Debbie continues, taking in the scene around her before looking up at the night sky where the stars litter the sky in dazzling patterns.

"You're beautiful," Lou hums, not taking her eyes off of Debbie as she strokes her wife's cheek. "You're mine, after all these years."

"Forever," Debbie nods as she takes Lou's lips into her own. "Just like I promised when we were seventeen."

Lou grins against her lips, her hands reaching out to undo the straps of Debbie's dress. Debbie helps herself to unbuttoning Lou's shirt. Their hands are slow and methodological, trained from years of experience to know where to touch, where to press. At last, they are undressed and bare for only the Gods above to see, and instead of one of them rolling atop, they lay, side by side, their flanks grazing as their fingers dip and explore, familiarize themselves on worn skin and old scars. Their eyes stay locked as the pressure builds.

And finally, when they both come undone, their lips meet in an attempt to swallow the noise and hold it forever.

Yeah, they've made love before, Lou thinks as she feels Debbie's teary smile against her own, but never like this.

Never, in all their near fifty years of life, have either of them felt so complete.

And what an amazing feeling that is.

* * * 

The next day, when the buzz of the marriage settles and the wedding planning restarts, Lou and Debbie gather their children.

"Are we having a pow-wow?" Constance asks, arching her brows suspiciously. "I'm not the best at huddle formations."

"No," Lou chuckles as she reaches behind her and produces three envelopes. "We just wanted to give these to you."

The three women take the envelopes with wariness, but at Lou's proud smile and Debbie's encouraging nod, they unfold them and pry out the paper slips inside. There's a small hush which falls over the room, before Veronica looks up at them, the first to speak.

"Do I have to call you Mom now?"

Constance bursts out into laughter, which then sends Nine Ball into a fit. Eventually all women end up laughing as Lou shakes her head, reaching out to bring her children--her real children, at last--into her arms. Debbie winds her hands around all four of them, holding them as close as her arms can reach as a mixture of laughter and tears falls into the fray. Lou holds them close, taking a deep breath.

"I'm your father," she tells them all with a smirk, "that's something that'll never change."

"And if you want," Debbie says as she rubs Veronica's back, "you can move back into the loft. We can live together, as a family."

"We know you have your own places and you're adults," Lou chimes in, looking at Nine Ball and Constance, "but the offer is--"

"Taken," Constance says, her voice carrying no hint of sarcasm, only joy and pure elatedness. "I want a home, Dad."

Lou looks at her, trying and failing to keep the tears from falling from her eyes as she nods all of them. 

"Then come home," she whispers, hugging them tighter as she looks over to Debbie, who's equally emotional. "Come home."

And a few days after, they do.

* * * 

A week passes and the Miller-Ocean house still has no sign of a dull moment.

Whether it be game-nights with the squad, or random hang-outs, something always was happening. The group which started out as eight criminals and two ambiguously located brothers, became more than just a family, but a steady unit which held strong and true.

Amita had grown closer to Harry, with the two of them being egged on to date each other by none other than Lou herself (with the help of Constance's nudging, of course). Rose and Daphne were happily in love, committed and partners in Daphne's new film adventure. Tammy and Teddy renewed their vows after being inspired by Lou and Debbie's love, and their children were more than excited to have added a collection of new aunts and uncles to their belts. Veronica was being scouted by top universities, including Stanford, Columbia, and Yale, and even MIT for full-ride scholarships in computer science and physics. Constance and Nine Ball were working on starting up their own company, something that would help underprivileged youth get access to social workers and healthcare. 

Debbie and Lou were content in simply planning their dream wedding with a peace of mind, knowing that the celebration was really for their friends than them (but it was still for them too--Debbie would be damned if she didn't get to see Lou in a wedding tux). But now, there was no rush to complete it. They'd set their date in six months, knowing that with them, more time is always better to plan.

After all, their three-hundred million dollar heist wasn't planned in a day.

But time has a fickle way of interrupting best laid plans, and sometimes, even the best plans can go awry.

* * * 

A knock on the door jolts Constance from where she's scribbling something on her tablet.

"Dad!" She shouts from where she's working coding their new website. The knocking continues. "Dad, pizza's here!"

"Then answer it!" A resounding shout calls back and Constance rolls her eyes. She glares over to where Daphne and Rose are splayed out over each other, clearly not bothered to move to answer the door. Tammy is in the kitchen, giving Constance an unimpressed look, which only has Constance groan. Nine Ball is busy fixing something in the garage with Veronica, so naturally, only she can answer.

Debbie, of course, was with Lou.

Constance grumbles and fishes in her pockets for some cash. She opens the door while she's counting change.

"Can you remind me how much it is again? I didn't look at the bill."

"I'm not your pizza delivery boy."

Constance's head whips up so fast she's sure she's got whiplash. A tall woman, dressed in a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, Doc Martens, and an off-white shirt stares back at her with a perfectly sculpted brow arched. Her hair is platinum blonde, her eyes a familiar ocean blue. Her voice, thick and low, is rumbling with what Constance detects to be an Australian accent. It takes her aback for a moment, because as she stands in the doorway, she's almost certain that this is what she'd imagine a younger Lou to look like.

"Um," Constance says in confusion, "you are?"

"That doesn't concern you," the stranger grumbles. "I'm looking for this woman. Lena Sokolov."

"Yeah, that name means nothing to me," Constance says, still sizing up the woman. "No Russians here, lady."

The stranger only rolls her eyes before reaching into her back pocket for a paper, before holding it. "How about her?"

Constance's eyes bug out at the picture, her face paling. "Um… how did you get this?"

"Again, doesn't concern you."

"Listen lady, I can call the police, and they'll be here before you can even blink." Constance does her best to put some threat into her voice, but she knows the woman reads straight through her. "You're trespassing." The woman grunts and lifts her shirt to reveal and golden badge. Constance's stomach flips, noting the infamous letters and gulping as the woman remains unfazed at her reaction.

"I have a warrant, and I can call back-up if it makes it easier, but I know this is where Lena lives."

"I don't know Lena," Constance replies nervously, wringing her hands together. The woman arches her brow.

"But you know this woman," she concludes adeptly. "I need to speak with her, whatever her name is."

"Constance, what's taking so damn long! Are you short on cash again?"

Constance turns around to see Daphne sauntering up to the door, stopping dead in her tracks when she sees the other woman. Her eyes then drift down to the photo held out, folded but still crystal clear as to who's face is on the paper. Daphne looks back up and finally notices gleam of the bronzed plate of the woman's badge. Constance is still nervously wriggling beside her, pale as a ghost.

But to her credit, Daphne plays it cool as she asks, "where's the pizza?"

"You know, when I said I was going to adopt you kids, I wasn't expecting to be thrust into the role of a full-time parent for real--"

Lou's voice brings a jolt through Constance's heart. This is it, this is how they're going down. They'd done so well, framed Becker, paid off John, brought Daphne into their little circle not just to tie up loose ends but also to include her into their little family. But all of that, all of the hard work, is about to be unravelled by this achingly familiar blue-eyed, blonde-haired, nameless Australian with a badge.

"What is this?" Lou asks as she approaches the door, her walls falling into place. "Who are you?"

It's then, Constance notices the slight bob of the mystery woman's throat, the barest sliver of sadness in her blue eyes before it turns into dark pools of fury. It's terrifying, and it rattles her (and Daphne, if the small shudder she feels beside her is anything to go by).

"I asked you a question," Lou says again, but her voice is less confident than before. "Who are you?"

The woman only pockets the photo and juts her chin up in a way that makes Constance want to wither away.

"You know my name," the woman says confidently, "even if you don't remember who I am, Lena."

At that, Lou freezes and turns a shade of pale Constance has never seen before. "What did you just call me?"

"Lena Sokolov," the woman recites as if she's reading from a textbook. "Born 1971, Perth, Australia, to Viktor and Elizabeth Sokolov. You may have changed your name, but you haven't changed one bit from your photos. Your eyes are recognizable a mile away. _His_ eyes." Lou flinches at that, her throat bobbing as tears well in her eyes. She is staggered, shocked, panicked, wild and unsure.

"Lou?" Daphne calls out her name gently. She's never heard the other woman so serious before. "Lou, are you okay?"

"Lou?" The woman asks, testing the name on her lips. "So that's your new name."

"Get off our property," Daphne snarls, placing herself in front of a still-struck Lou. "I don't care if you are police or CIA or the goddamn FBI, we have rights and we will not be subjected to you threatening us on our own property." The woman ignores her, eyes only on Lou.

"You remember me, Lou? Thirty-one years have done a number on you," the woman chuckles as she shakes her head. "I can't believe I spent ten whole years of my life to find out that this is what you are. This is what you left me behind for all those years ago."

"Lou?" Daphne asks now, confused as she turns back to face the dazed woman. "What's she talking about?"

"Harold isn't her only sibling," the woman answers when Lou clearly shows no signs of speaking. Constance gasps.

"You're…," she trails off in disbelief as she looks back to a teary-eyed Lou, who simply looks up to gaze at the other woman sadly.

"You're alive," Lou whispers, and the woman flinches at revelation, her fingers curling into tight fists. " _Jacklynn_ …"

"I go by Jack now," the woman says coldly. "But at last we meet,  _sister._ "

**Author's Note:**

> YUP THAT'S RIGHT THIS IS GETTING TURNED INTO A SERIES.
> 
> Two Notes:
> 
> \-- I fell in love with the Lena/Lou storyline and am going to continue that here but it's slightly modified from the original piece "if you've lost your way (i'll leave a light on)".  
> \-- The next instalment will be multi-chaptered but lower word count per chapter.  
> \-- Yes, the "real" wedding is going to be in the multi-chaptered fic.  
> \-- Lou's sister is modelled after Yvonne Strahovski from Chuck.
> 
> SO HIT THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTON IF YA WANNA READ MORE <3 
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who read this whole ride and for the comments--y'all are awesome.


End file.
